Could you be my princess?
by Xeawen
Summary: Shigure suggests that Yuki, Kyo and Tohru should go camping for the weekend. What happens when Kyo decides to go training instead? Just Yuki and Tohru in a small tent... Or is it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: hope you like this, reviews are very welcome...

------

Sun brightened big room with leaf green walls making the mirror in the corner send flash of lights around. Light played with 17 year old boy's silvery long hair, which covered his intent face. He was doing something he hadn`t done in a while. Words appeared quickly to the pearl white paper as he wrote a long story. His tiny and simple handwriting was hard to be read from far away.

Deep inside a small closet was a brown square shaped box, which contents seemed to be just a pile of empty papers for an outsider. However, if you took the first ten papers off, there appeared to be more fascinating things. Yuki had for numerous years stored all his writings into that box. Actually he was little worried about turning into Shigure, but at least he didn't write anything perverted.

Generally he wrote about Tohru. It wasn't stalking or anything like that; he just wanted to describe her accurately into words. After all she was Yuki's first love and he couldn't change that fact. In his daily perusal, which he made about Tohru, he always found something new in her; like the way her shoulders tensed when she stressed about dinner. Or how her hands gripped tightly around spoon as she tasted miso soup.

Shy knock in the door woke him out of his daydreams. He opened the door and saw Tohru there, as beautiful as usual, wearing a neat pink apron. Cheeks were little flushed and her brown curls had partially glued to her neck, but she looked adorable.

"Dinner is ready, Yuki-kun!" She told with her always so happy sounding voice. When she saw that Yuki was shirtless she blushed madly and slammed the door closed.

"Yeah... I'm coming", he mumbled uneasily and opened the door again, this time with all clothes on. "Sorry about that, but you don't have to blush like you did you know."

Tohru didn't notice his small smile and blushed again, "O-okay..." Then she ran down to the kitchen.

Food was already served when she saw Yuki coming down the great wooden stairs. She had became nervous around him lately. Could it be a crush or something, she didn't know, but it definitely had started to disturb her. Before she could have told almost everything to Yuki; now she was more careful as if speaking one wrong word would make him mad to her. Lost were those times when Tohru was feeling comfortable around all the Sohma's.

Yuki sat next to Shigure, but immediately regretted his choice when the dog started eating like a pig. Loudly sighing he switched over to the other side of the table.

"By the way, I have something to ask you! Would you three like to go camping for the weekend? I planned to invite Hatori and Ayame here, and I'm not sure do you want to be around then", Shigure said over excitedly and took more food into his already quite full mouth. Yuki and Kyo glanced at each other, then Shigure.

"If that idiot is coming here you can be certain that I'm not home", Yuki muttered and almost spit the words out. His _dear _brother could always know the best ways to make him embarrassed, especially in front of Tohru. _It is the only thing my brother is talented with_, he thought.

Tohru looked somehow almost apologetic. "Of course we won't be bothering you and Hatori and Ayame! I'd love to go camping."

Worried expression spread across Shigure's face as he cried fake tears, "But I don't know can I let my little flower go only with Yuki; you never know what he might try", he sobbed so quietly that only Yuki could hear. Yuki shot a death glare to him and threw a chopstick to his face.

"I'm not you, you perverted dog, so stop saying things like that which aren't even true!"

"Tohru-kuuuun! Help me away from Yuki's scary rage", Shigure begged while rubbing his cheek where the chopstick had hit and made a red mark.

"Well I'm not going. I'll use that time to train, so that I can beat that idiot."

"You're talking about yourself, right?"

"Are you picking on me, rat boy?!"

"No. I just asked a simple question."

"I'M SO GONNA BEAT YOU! JUST WAIT!"

"That's all I've been doing the last ten years."

"SHUT UP!"

"I think you're talking _to_ yourself this time."

"SHUT UP ALREADY WILL YOU!?" Kyo yelled and ran out, though Tohru tried to stop him from doing so. She just _hated_ when they argued, but she didn't try to separate them. Little while ago they didn't even speak, so she had felt relieved when they started to yell each others again. That relief had began to fade away as the arguments went worse.

Yuki hid the smile which was almost in his face. Alone in the tent with Tohru... What else could he ask for?

"I guess it's just me and you then", he said aloud, but didn't notice the huge grin Shigure was holding. It wasn't any secret that Yuki and Tohru liked each other, but only the two of them didn't notice. Shigure just had to get them together, because it seemed they could never do it themselves. Of course he would get ideas for his novels too... but he wasn't that kind of person who had back thoughts. He _always _had them.

Tohru on the other hand seemed to be fully unaware about their thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: R&R please! Constructive criticism is very welcome!

------

Heavy steps rammed to the slippery asphalt. Rain poured from the sky endlessly as Yuki ran cursing himself for not taking umbrella with him today. It was Wednesday afternoon after a 'normal' school day. People had came to talk to Yuki and his fan club didn't seem to leave him alone, no matter what he did. Haru had for a change turned Black twice and destroyed another classroom. In the lunch Momiji annoyed him greatly by holding Tohru's hand, and Kyo was the idiotic jerk he usually was. As if all that wasn't already sufficient, the teacher gave him detention because he forgot to do his homework.

Finally after getting cold and wet and almost insensible, he saw his home and ran inside. After hanging his blue coat to the wardrobe he loudly sighing went upstairs and planned to study. His mood wasn't exactly the most happiest at the moment, so it was quite over to edge to see who was in his room. In front of his bed stood Ayame wearing an imposing purple suit, silky hair faultlessly streaming down his back and golden eyes glittering from excitement.

"My dear little brother! How LOVELY to see you!" Ayame cried happily and pulled Yuki to a tight hug. Then a loud punch was heard as Yuki pulled angrily back and Ayame's perfect face wasn't so perfect anymore. Complainingly mumbling about unhospitable little brothers he got up and waited for Yuki to say something.

This interference was the last thing Yuki wanted right now. Grumpy yell broke up: "And what the hell are you doing here?!"

"No need to get angry, Yuki. The reason why I came", he said and kept a pause to impress the drama, "is that I heard you're going to be with Tohru this weekend. And 'cause I'm such a nice and good brother I'm going to give you now some tested manly advices for-"

"DON'T go any further or I'll KILL you! Who else is involved with this?" Answer wasn't actually essential; crime-partner had to be Shigure. Not wanting to hear the lies the snake started to tell Yuki left Ayame standing there and hurried into the dog's room.

The guilty one had wrapped himself to a soft blanket and was reading newspaper cosily with a hot cup of coffee. That didn't help to calm Yuki.

"You. Have. Something. To. Explain", Yuki said holding his rage, but it was effective nonetheless. Sensing that he was in big trouble, the dog took imperceptibly more distance between him and his furious cousin. In the end of course Shigure was sure that a pile of books and a vague mess of papers on his worktable wouldn't be enough, but it was worth a shot. Just a few mercy seconds.

With haste of answering, Shigure cleared his throat and thought of millions of escaping possibilities, but he came up with none good one. Except perhaps for jumping out of the window, but Yuki would come after him anyways. Throwing coffee to his face wouldn't help either, it would just get him more mad.

"Well, you see... It was a suprise to me too, I didn't invite him!"

Yuki glared at him so fiercely that if a look could kill, Sohma's would be planning Shigure's funeral very soon. "Yeah right. Now _you _go to him, and then _you _tell him to leave, and after that, _you _are going to promise that _you _will never tell him to come here without telling me first!"

"Actually I told you", Shigure said in small voice, praying for God to save him. Wising off didn't really make things better.

"No you didn't. You said he would come at the weekend!"

"Ehhh, just a small detail, isn't it, and I didn't say he wouldn't come before that."

"I don't care! Get him out NOW or you'll regret. And I mean it!"

Moment went in silence. "Was that it?" the dog said being somewhat stunned, "You aren't going to hit me?"

"If you keep talking but not doing what I just told you to do, I can assure you that I will."

Yuki watched Shigure go talk to Ayame with frustration. Did people around him have some secret plan, which ultimate goal was to get him mad and crazy? After a while he remembered that Tohru was in work today, and he could go to pick her. It cheered him up a bit. Before that he had plenty of time to do his homework and eat yesterday's dinner.

For Yuki's bad luck Kyo decided to come eating at the same time. "Why the hell were you yelling at here? I was trying to sleep."

"None of your business, stupid cat. Besides, you're so lazy anyways that I don't think it makes any difference to your brain actions if you sleep one hour less", Yuki said being totally tired to his crazy family.

"Shut up! I was here first, so go away from this kitchen! I don't want to see your horrible face while I'm eating", Kyo hissed and started to warm up the food, but stopped when he saw Yuki's not so calm face and angrily shaking fists. "Whatever", the cat said then and went to the roof. He didn't want to push the limits; even he knew when not to piss Yuki off.

---

"Oi, Honda-san!"

She heard Yuki's voice and tried to search him from the big crowd of busy people going wherever they were going, but he didn't seem to be nowhere in sight. Bright advertisements flickered all around her, cars stood in traffic and honked loudly, making the chaos even worse. It was a wonder how she heard his voice in the first place.

"Behind you", Yuki said and smiled as he went to her side and they started walking. The buildings started to scatter and the city was quickly left behind, replaced by small forests and large lawns. "So how was your day?"

"Fine, I guess", Tohru replied and then looked troubled, "Umm... was it bad in detention?"

Of course it had been, but there was no way he would tell her. Everyone knew that Tohru always panicked and tried to take all fault about people's problems. "Not at all. Is something wrong?"

"You must be so mad at me! I didn't wait you, I just went to work and instead I should have been with you in the detention, 'cause you would have done that if I-" she couldn't go any longer. Yuki stopped her and held her shoulders so she faced him directly.

"I'm not mad at you at all. So relax, it's okay", he said in low voice and Tohru held her breath. _His face is so close... _Realising what she thought, she blushed and looked away from his gaze. _But... what if he really is going to kiss me?! I want him to, don't I? _To her extremely utter disappointment he let go and then walked ahead.

"How about a little race to home?"

Smile appeared to her face as she accepted the challenge and started to run as fast as she could. Yuki let her lead for a minute and then started to catch up. Both were laughing and breathless when they got home.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry, this chap is short, but it was hard to make it longer and I had troubles to get it written. Next chap will come after Xmas and then they FINALLY go to the point which is of course camping :D

Please REVIEW!! I want to know what is bad and what I could do better, so constructive criticism would be nice.

------

It was eight o'clock, but there was no sign of Yuki coming to breakfast. Tohru began to be confused. Normally he woke up earlier so that they didn't have to run to school; Yuki had many delays and he didn't want more of them or he would get detention.

"Kyo, did you wake Yuki up?" She asked unable to concentrate enough to do anything else.

"Yeah. Why?"

"He should be up by now."

"He's just fallen asleep again, don't worry. Or go wake him up then", Kyo said grumpily and drank more coffee. Why was she so interested about that damn rat? Not that Kyo fancied her or something, he just liked her. A bit. Well, very much actually, but there was no way he would admit it.

Tohru left her bread to the table and went to Yuki's room where he was lying on the bed and looking really sick.

"Yuki-kun! You can't go school today. Should I stay and take care of you?" Tohru panicked and looked worriedly to Yuki's flushed and heated face. He couldn't even get out of the bed on his own, so he was really embarrassed.

"I'm sure he won't mind if you feed and bath him..." Shigure chuckled and grinned widely as he walked into the room. "I called Hatori, he's coming over."

"Shut... up..." It was hard to make sentences or even speak few words; the pain in his throat was indescribable. Hundred knives stabbing, hot liquid burning, something hoarse and rough sticking there so Yuki couldn't even swallow without pain. One moment he was freezing and another feeling so hot that his body longed for ice.

"I'll be by your side, if you want something just tell me! You look thirsty. Do you want that I make hot juice to you?"

If he hadn't been feeling so bad, he would have smiled. Tohru always took care of others and was so genuine, loving person. He nodded and suddenly became aware of her hand on his left arm smoothing it gently.

"Okay, I'll make cranberry juice!" Then she disappeared and Shigure smiled with knowing look in his face. "Wh-hat?" Yuki coughed.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything", Shigure said, but the tone in his voice didn't convince Yuki. The dog definitely had something very twisted thoughts in his twisted mind. Before Yuki could question him farther Tohru returned holding a small tray with steaming cup on it. Placing it to his bedside table she mixed it so it was drinkable.

---

After twenty minutes, which felt like two hours to him, Hatori came and gave him medicine. "Seems that you are very ill, but it will be gone by tomorrow or day after that if you sleep, eat and take these pills."

Yuki tried to thank him, but nothing sense making came out. Instead he smiled as well as he could, but it was more like a grimace. Then he just nodded weakly. He really hoped he would get better before Saturday; otherwise he would have to spend time with Ayame, and that was one of those things he certainly didn't want to do.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Friday afternoon, and Yuki was sitting on his bed feeling so bored that he could die. He had wanted to go to school because of his suddenly improved health, but Tohru didn't allow him to. Actually she had run around the house and tried to figure out any good reason for Yuki to stay home, which led her to call Hatori. The Dragon said along with Shigure that he should not go to school yet, so there he was; staring at the wall, which didn't change its color no matter how hard he tried to get it purple with his will power.

Outside the late summer slowly turned to early autumn; the leaves of the trees started to change orange, yellow and red, making the whole scene much more beautiful. Soon they would fall off to the ground and form a damp carpet. Rain would wipe away the dirt and do small flows on the trunks of the naked, skeleton looking trees. Yes. He liked autumn. Nonetheless, he preferred much more camping in the summer when sun warmed just enough to make it comfortable to walk and be.

Tomorrow he would be all alone with Tohru, but he had whole day to spend before that. Clock moved as fast as a slug. Yuki sighed, took paper and pen from his worktable and started writing. Pile of scrunched papers with random words in them were quickly filling his trash bin, but no progress happened. He gave up, went downstairs and put television on. _Boring shows in the boring house in a boring day_, he thought and sighed again. It would be a long day.

---

Tohru was exhausted, but the school wasn't even over yet. They had lunch break and three friends were sitting in the grass enjoying their lunches and talking.

"Where are all the Sohma boys who normally stick around you like they're gonna die if they don't talk to you?" Uo asked suddenly, noticing the missing of the two boys.

"Yuki's still sick, so he's at home", Tohru replied and drank water before continuing, "I hope he gets better today, since we're going camping tomorrow. And I don't know about Kyo, he's probably-"

Uo coughed and stopped her. "You what?! Not just the two of you, RIGHT?! Sheesh, do you know what he'll try?"

"I could curse him", Hana suggested, mysterious eyes flashing.

"Wonderful idea, and after that the Prince won't be able to do anything."

"No, you can't curse him, he's my friend like you two are too. And I don't understand, what you mean by 'trying'?"

Two other girls exchanged knowing looks. Their innocent Tohru couldn't be left with the Prince; as if they didn't see how he looked at her. On the other hand, he wasn't so bad than guys normally were, but there still was a risk.

"Really, we'll be okay, Yuki told me he has been camping many times before!"

"That's not what we are worrying about", Hana said slowly, took a bite from her cheese sandwich and glared Prince Yuki's fan club who stared at Tohru, being extremely happy about the fact that Yuki wasn't with her.

"Hey, don't you worry about us, okay? It'll be fine, seriously. We'll finally get a chance to spend some time together", Tohru said almost pleadingly, like she was asking permission to do what she wanted.

The ex-Yankee and the goth gave up. After all, the Prince didn't have the guts to do anything. "But if we hear that he even laid a finger on you..."

Rest of the lunch passed quickly. Hana frightened few little girls by staring and sending waves to them, Uo almost got into fight with an older boy who tried to talk to Tohru, and Tohru thought how lucky she was to have such good friends.

---

Saturday morning was bright and sunny, and Yuki was healthy again. He stood in the kitchen with Tohru, who couldn't stop worrying.

"Do we have everything with us now?"

"Yeah, you've already triple checked all stuff we have, so I think we're ready to go."

"But I'm not sure did I pack enough blankets!"

"You did, I was there then. Besides, it's late summer. We won't need ten blankets."

"What about water? Do we have enough? I think I'll go get couple of bottles, and I'm not sure did I remember-"

"Tohru. Breathe. It's one night, we aren't going to a month's trip to Canada or anything like that, and if we really run out of water we can travel back. We'll just go few miles away to the forest. Understand?"

"Oh, right. Hey, wait! What if we run out of food?"

"Did you listen? It's ONE night, we won't starve. C'mon now, let's go."

She agreed and they got outside. They walked without haste, Yuki glad that he didn't have to meet his brother again, and Tohru excited she could spend a night outside. It would be quite different than the times she lived in the small yellow tent in forest. This time she wouldn't even be alone.

Suddenly she stopped walking.

"Yuki..."

"What?"

"What about toothbrushes?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed and/or favorited this story, I appreciate it very much!

------

They walked for an hour and found a great place for the tent under beautiful trees. Small stream flowed few meters away, and the last flowers of the summer spread a light scent. Grass was soft and green. The place seemed to be completely pure, like anyone hadn't been there before.

"It's perfect!" Tohru sighed with a happy smile on her face, which Yuki couldn't help but stare. He thought that she was a million times more beautiful than the place, but if she liked it, then he liked it too.

"Yes, it is. Why don't we sit down and unpack?"

"Sounds good. And we've got toothbrushes now! Luckily I found them from the bag finally after searching so long", she said and hummed a song Yuki couldn't recognize.

"Yeah, luckily. You look cute." He hadn't meant to say it, it just slipped from his mouth. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! She thinks that I'm like Shigure! WHY did I have to say that?!_

She went as red as a tomato. "Oh, th-thank you. Y-you look, umm, nice too."

Awkward silence didn't last long. Something really unexpected happened then.

"TOHRUUU!"

Tohru and Yuki turned to look where the voice was coming, but before they could understand what happened, Momiji ran from the forest and hugged Tohru. After few seconds there was an adorable rabbit in her arms. A boy dressed in black and white came behind a thick tree grinning widely at them.

"Hi Momiji and Hatsuharu-san!" Tohru said smiling, thankful that they broke the silence between her and Yuki, but stunned that they came so suddenly.

"Haru? Momiji?" Yuki mumbled, very surprised of their sudden appearance. "What the h-, I mean, what are you doing here?"

Flashing a quick smile to Tohru, Hatsuharu looked at Yuki.

"Hatori told us you guys are gonna spend night in the forest, and we thought we'd come too. Shigure gave another tent", the cow said, sat calmly on a rock and started to unpack his black bag to the ground.

In his mind Yuki swore he would kill the damn dog. Momiji and Hatsuharu could ruin everything, and he didn't need any other guys around Tohru. Especially not Haru, who sometimes eyed her too long. _And what was that smile about_, he wondered angrily. Yuki wanted to hit something, but calmed himself down. He couldn't be violent in front of Tohru's eyes. "How did you find us?"

"Shigure told where to go, and besides, you left stuff behind." Haru took pens, napkins, paper plates, mugs and various other things from his bag and handed them to Tohru, who looked him with wide eyes.

"Thank you for picking them! I don't know how they dropped, and I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Hatsuharu grinned. "It's not like we're blamin' you or somethin', Honda-san."

"Please call me Tohru", she said and blushed. "Well, it's great that you two came! We're going to have such a great and fun night!"

The rat disagreed silently. It would probably be a disaster.

"Let her go already!" Yuki yelled after realizing that Tohru and Momiji were still hugging. Momiji obeyed and changed into a human again, which made Tohru blush furiously and turn around.

"'Kay, you can look now!" Momiji sang happily and sat next to Hatsuharu.

"Is any of you hungry?" Tohru asked.

All of the boys nodded.

"Let's eat marshmallows, we brought plenty of them!" Momiji sang taking a huge plastic sack of them from his bag. Haru snorted loudly.

"You stupid rabbit, do ya think we wanna eat _just _some pink sweet marshmallows? I'm starving here!"

"Don't be so angry to him, Haru", Yuki said, but in his mind he agreed. He was starving too.

"Like you were when he hugged Tohru?" The cow said back.

"That's a different thing, I"-

"Umm... Sorry to interrupt, but I've got bread, chips and sausages. We could start a fire and cook them now." The last thing she wanted was them to start a fight.

"Great idea! I'll help!"

"Thank you Momiji!"

"I think I'll light the fire then." Yuki rose up and went to look for fallen branches. Soon they had a small fire and four cooked sausages, which they ate in silence until Momiji started to sing. No one told him to stop.

After they finished Yuki said: "Tohru, I have something to tell you."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the long update!

So... The End. Final chap. If people still want me to continue after this, please review and give some ideas I can work with, cause now my own inspiration is lost somewhere... And even though you don't want me to continue, PLEASE REVIEW!

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and/or read this story and to those who favorited and/or alerted this story!!!  
**

------

Yuki lead her further to the forest, trying not to be hit by branches or stumble. When they were far enough from the camp, he stopped and turned to face her. His hands were already shaking.

"What happened earlier, when I said that you're cute... Well, I really meant it." Yuki bit his lip and tried not to run away. He couldn't do this. Everything would just lead into embarrassment, and Tohru wouldn't be his friend anymore. There was no way she would like him; she obviously liked Kyo more. Or did she? He wasn't able to think clearly.

Blushing, Tohru said with so quiet voice that he almost didn't hear: "I- I meant what I said too."

The time stopped. He could swear that his heart stopped too, and all he waited for was that Tohru would say she wasn't serious. Of course she wasn't. But he still hoped so badly, he couldn't let go.

"Umm... Did you have something to tell me?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, yeah", he said waking up from his trance, and noticed he actually was still breathing. "I like you... I dunno, I kind of... I love you."

He hadn't meant to say it that way, but now it was said, and Yuki didn't know would he cry or laugh to the whole situation. It was a bit ironic how he never confessed anything to anyone, but had always thought his fan girls were silly when they were so nervous while speaking to him. Now he understood perfectly how hard it was to tell someone. He looked at Tohru, and hoped. Hoped more than he ever had, yet he still was afraid that hope would betray him.

"I like you too! I've wanted to say that to you for a long time, but I haven't, because I've been so afraid you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore!" Her eyes were wide and happy, her cheeks flushed and she had a smile on her face; she was happier than ever in her life, including the moment when she realised she would move into Shigure's house.

Without anything to say anymore, Yuki took her hand and sighed with relief. They stood there eying each other, then Yuki brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her.

Things could hardly get any better.

---

"They're kissing right now, don't ya think?" Haru asked and carved letters to the tree he was sitting next to.

"Yes, though I'm not sure that Yuki says what he should", Momiji replied seriously.

"Well he really likes her... And if he does nothin' he'll regret it. He's old enough to realize that", the cow said and smiled mischievously, "Besides, did you see how angrily Yuki looked me when I smiled to Tohru a bit too kindly?"

Momiji laughed. "Couldn't have been more angry... What are you carving to that tree by the way?"

"Just a little information to the next generation."

Curiously leaning closer, Momiji saw letters Y and T inside a big heart.

---

It was dark outside and everyone was already sleeping except Tohru. Momiji slept silently next to her, and she smiled. Yuki loved her! _Yuki _loved her! Yuki loved _her! _Yuki _loved _her! She couldn't believe it.

Haru or Momiji hadn't said anything when they came back to the camp, but she thought that they had probably guessed everything. And the kiss... It was better than she could have ever imagined. It was caring, sweet, gentle...

Unable to sleep, she kept twisting her blanket and rolling around. When her hand moved under the pillow she felt something. It was a note with Yuki's clean writing:

_They say that I'm a Prince. A Prince definitely needs a Princess._

_Could you be my Princess?_

_------_

R.I.P

(I'll probably publish another story soon, it'll probably be Yukiru, please check that out then...)


End file.
